


The Jumpship to the Wormhole in Eros Nexus

by lferion



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Other, Poetry, The Modern Betan Scientific School of Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of the modern Betan scientific school, published in <span class="u">The Silica University Press Compendium of Erotic Verse</span> Volume I - Beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jumpship to the Wormhole in Eros Nexus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Glowing Wormhole Tunnel of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124901) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



> Philomytha came up with the first line in her story of that name. I just ran with it.

* * *

  


As I prepare to make the jump into your glowing wormhole tunnel of love  
My five-space points aligned, limbs of purpose, pleasure inclined  
My Necklin-rod is ready, primed and powered up by your sublime attractant force  
Every system tell-tale gleams "Go! Go! Go!" The signal beams  
Are pulling, writhing with the klaxon-call: Insertion point is reached!  
Now penetrate, O pilot, thrust forth my ready stylet!  
I jump, and you enfold me, pulsing light and pounding force enough  
To breach my every shield; we choose this joining, delight to yield  
Up every particle and wave of ecstasy found in joyous friction,  
Speeding onward without cease until we pass through inflection to release.

For momentary eons we are entwined in singularity, not two or one but infinite  
Bursting with the very force that binds the atoms in their course  
And now, pulled through the nexus, I fall from your embrace  
As you become the jumpship on course to jump through me.  


  


* * *


End file.
